


Shoulda

by josgotglock



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josgotglock/pseuds/josgotglock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs overhears Tony singing a particular song and realized he did like it (loved it, actually) and wanted to take care of it before it came to "shoulda" type situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulda

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me yesterday, as I have this song on my iPod and as I was running along I kept thinking what if Gibbs came home to Tony singing this song, how would he react?

The sun was shining in the kitchen window making Tony take on a golden hue as he was dancing around the kitchen while preparing lunch. Gibbs could tell that he had is iPod-thingy in his ears and was listening to some kind of up tempo music by the way his lovers hips were shaking. He seems to recall that Tony and Abby called it tweeting or twerking or something like that. He couldn’t remember which, but he loved to watch his lover dance.

As Tony started to sing, he leaned against the kitchen wall to listen in and watch the show.

 _If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_  
_If you liked it, then you be mad once you see that he want it_  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

 _I need no permission, did I mention_  
_Don't pay him any attention_  
_'Cause you had your turn, and now you gonna learn_  
_What it really feels like to miss me_

 _'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_  
_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
_'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 

Gibbs felt himself seeing red when he heard the words Tony was singing. 'What the hell?' he thought. Someone looking at Tony and wanting him was his biggest fear, and then the words about how it would feel to really miss him if he left. God, he wanted to take his lover upstairs and show him how much he wanted him right now. Stake his claim and make sure he knows how much he’s loved.

He knew that Abs and Tony went out to the clubs the night before, but he just never thought about Tony straying to someone else. He knows in his heart that Tony loves him, but damn if he’ll let someone else take him away. Straightening up from the wall, he walks over to his love and taps him on the shoulder.

Tony spun around and pulled the ear plugs out of his ears, then smiles at him. The smile that makes his heart sing just by seeing the joy on his face and those gorgeous green eyes.

“Love to see your ass shaking Tone,” with a little grin on his face. Then his eyes become serious.

“But if you want me to put a ring on it, you shoulda told me a while ago. I like it, so I’m gonna put a ring on it,” he hoped Tony understood how serious he was even though he was trying to be playful and not fully scare Tony off.

Tony’s jaw dropped a little while he looked into Jethro’s eyes and saw the seriousness underlying the playfulness. He wanted to reassure his love that this is what he wants, so he grabbed him by the ass and pulled him close. “Jethro, you’re the one I want and if you wanna put a ring on it then I can only say one thing…I do.”

As the sun shines through the window, the two men lean into each other and seal their love and promise with a kiss.

 

Fin.

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
